


Homestuck Mini Stories

by tKing (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tKing
Summary: I'm looking for writing prompts and using this website: www.miniwebtool.com/random-picker/The first one I'm using is: "In a world where emotions are considered drugs, your family has sat down to talk to you about your addiction to joy."Character: John Egbert





	

"Son! Come down stairs for a minute, please!" Your dad yelled (probably) from the living room downstairs.

"I'll be down! One second!" You called back.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are addicted to joy. You just can't get enough of it. You don't think your dad approves of it, though. You're not sure why. How could anyone not like it? It's wonderful, even if illegal, which for the most part, sucks.

You trot down to stairs and sit next to your dad.

"What is it?" You ask him.

"Son, we need to talk about your Joy Addiction."

"I know, dad. I know you think it's 'bad', but you don't know how it REALLY is!"

"Son, you know that Joy is as bad of a drug as Sadness is. You need to stop."

"No, dad, joy is not as bad as sadness! Sadness is actually a lot worse."

"Son."

"Dad!"

"Go to your room, John."

He never uses your name, so you can tell how serious he is.

"... Fine."

As you trudge up to your room, all you can think about is how you wish your dad could see that Joy isn't even that bad!  
But he is right on one thing.

It is a drug.

And you are addicted to it.


End file.
